The Love Of Brenda
by cinderella9056
Summary: Brenda finds out something surprising that sends her home to Beverly Hills from Minnesota & brings Valerie Malone with her back to Beverly Hills. Will Brenda forgive Dylan for cheating on her with Kelly again? What will happen between Brandon and Val? With Brenda & Val together who knows? Redone


THE LOVE OF BRENDA

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210

CHAPTER ONE

Brenda had chosen to go to Minnesota State University. She had gotten some surprising news, she was pregnant with 2 sons and a daughter, triplets. She had tried to reach Dylan and the surprise was Kelly answered his phone and she heard Dylan say, 'leave the phone alone and come back to bed'. She had hung up and cried herself to sleep that night. How could he have gone back to Kelly after what they shared the night before she left for Minnesota? The night she got pregnant. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it didn't mean what it sounded like. She decided to call and ask Brandon.

Brandon's cell phone rang, and he knew who it was by the ring tone. "Hey there. How's it going?"

"Are you alone?"

"No, why?" Brandon asked, confused. What does it matter if he is alone or not?

"I have a question and I need an honest answer." Brenda said.

"Ok. What's the question?" Brandon moved away from everyone.

"Is Kelly and Dylan back together?" Brenda was afraid of the answer, but knew that she had to know, especially with 2 sons and a daughter on the way.

"You don't really want to know, do you?"

"Yes, and I guess since you said that I know that they are. What am I going to do, now?"

"What's wrong beside what you just found out?" Brandon knew something was wrong, he could feel it.

"A lot! Dylan and I slept together before I left for Minnesota and there are consequences if you know what I mean." Brenda said, tearing up.

"I'll take care of him." He said, getting angry at Dylan.

"No, I need you to do me a favor. Don't tell anyone, but I am coming home. I don't want anyone to know about that. I am bringing a surprise with me. I need time to come to terms with this. Once again Dylan betrays me with Kelly. This time though I'm pregnant. How could they do this to me again? God, I am such a fool."

"No, you just trusted the wrong people. So, did I." Brandon said, Brenda knew he had started to care about Kelly although she didn't think anyone else knew about it. She didn't understand how he could want Kelly of all people especially after what she did betraying Brenda and not for the first time.

"Yeah. Kelly. Do you really care about her?"

"Yes. I did and losing hurts." Brandon confesses looking over at the table where his friends were at. He had walked away from the other table, so he could have some privacy to talk to Brenda. "When will you be here?"

"In five hours, my plane will land at the airport. Think you can pick me up?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I can do that and take you to the house."

"No, I decided to get a dorm room instead of living at home." Brenda said. "I have a job after school too. I am pregnant with triplets and need to support us. Better start now."

"What about the father?" Brandon whispers not wanting anyone to hear him. "He can support you guys."

"NO! I want nothing to do with Dylan and Kelly. I am tired of him always going to her. I am done with him he has hurt me for the last time. I will not let him hurt my babies like he has me time and time again. I will be raising these babies by myself. I am done with Dylan."

"Are you sure you don't want Dylan back? What if he decides he loves you after you get back here? What are you going to do? Say no?"

"I sure hope so because all he has ever done is hurt me. He has lied to me, gone behind my back with Kelly, lied to me some more and chose Kelly over what we had together. No, I definitely don't want him back. I want to be free of him. I don't want to still love him. I do though, yet I don't want him back. I don't want to still love him and want him back because Dylan and I are over I have to think of what is best for my kids and Dylan is not what is best for me or for them. I know that in my head, but in my heart I still love him. I just can't trust him. I can't trust Kelly either. I can't! She was like a sister to me and she and Dylan both betrayed me last year and now again. I have to go I need to get to the airport pretty soon. See you soon, Brandon."

"Yes, you will, I'll be there. What airport and gate do you come in at?" Brandon talks really quiet so no one hears what he asks. Brenda tells him her flight information and hangs up. She had to get to the airport.

She grabs her bag and her roommate and Val grab more and her roommate's boyfriend grabs the rest of Brenda and Val's. Val was coming to Beverly Hills with her. The two of them Val and Brenda check their luggage in at the airport and then they sit down and wait. Val knows that Brenda is upset and has been since she got off the phone with Brandon. Val wonders what Brandon said to Brenda.

They call for the plane to be boarded so Val decided to wait till they were on the plane to talk to Brenda about whatever Brandon said to Brenda.

They board the plane and sit down. Val waits till they are in the air to talk to Brenda about what was wrong. "What happened with Brandon when you talked to him?"

Brenda turned to her friend and told her "Dylan, the father of the babies is back with that two-timing slut Kelly. I cannot believe he has done this to me again. We have been talking and he has been whispering sweet nothings in my ear since I left Beverly Hills and he has been sleeping with her. Brandon told me they are back together. What am I going to do Val? How am I supposed to raise three babies on my own?" Brenda said with tears in her eyes. "How could he go back to her? We slept together, and he made me think that he loved me, he told me he loved me and now I find out he went back to Kelly. I can't let him hurt my babies like he does me. I have three babies to protect now and I won't let him hurt them like he does me. I am going to be a mother and I have to think like one. I can't let Dylan hurt me or them. Dylan and I are over, and I have to accept that and move on. I still love him, but I have to do what is best for my babies and Dylan is not it."

Val said, "You are a smart lady and you will do what is right for your babies. He is their father and he must own up to that. Let him help support them. Just think about it. I know you want what is best for them. A mother who works all the time to support them and has no time for them. A mother who makes the father share some of the expenses for them and have time to spend with them because of it they would like that better and so will you. I know you will want to spend time with your children. So, let Dylan spend some of his money on the babies, he should. Think about it."

Val is excited to be going to Beverly Hills. She is worried about Brenda though. What was going to happen with Brenda and this guy Dylan? And their babies? She will be there for Brenda through it all though. She knew that Brenda still loved Dylan and wished she could help her best friend get through this and for Dylan to realize what he had lost in Brenda and hoped they could make it work because she knew that deep down that was what Brenda really wanted.

Please review!


End file.
